From the Mind of Xigbar
by Xigbar Angeal Renzetti
Summary: Its the story of my life! Xigbar
1. Chapter 1

Well... here it is, Welcome to the wonderful world of my life! If you're reading this... i'm thinking that you've probally heard of me! Let's hope you're listening kid, cause once you finish reading my legacy, you'll be shitting bricks, Fapping to the extreme before you can say Keyblade! Anyway! It's to tell everyone... my story! All those other bastards have had their story! But i'm not going to give you an all happy ending... i'm going to give you the version that everyone would like to hear: The Truth! So... are you ready? Here we go!

Let's think back around when it was about... 20 years ago! Sexy Brotha i was, and i was getting ready for something that even my father would be proud of... Training to become an Elite fighter! But how can i do that... If i can't FUCKIN WAKE UP! GET UP!

The alarm starts to blare and then i turned it off... looking at the time and then realized... I WAS LATE! So i rolled out of bed, put on my Fuzzy slippers(Now hold on a minute... don't be Judging me! They were bearclaw slippers!) I washed up, brushed up, and then decided what to wear. Wait... What did i wear. I knew it wasn't Leather pants... that's later in the story... i'm thinkin too ahead! So after i got dressed i made it downstairs. Ahhhh! nothing but the sweet smell of mama's fresh baked iced sweet rolls! My House... is a fair place, Enough for about... 4 people! We weren't Rich, But then again.. we weren't poor either! So like i said... Fair! Once i went downstairs i entered the kitchen. And there she was... My Mother. A Sweet caring person who knew how to soothe a person's heart! Well that. .and she's Fine as hell! Whici is why i have to protect my younger sister! She maybe 2 years younger than i, but she looks like mother. And Father always told me... 'You let your sister date a hoodlum, I'll kill you and use the boy's carcass as a body bag for your insides!' Yeah, my father was an evil person, but he sure meant what he said. Anyway, you have to forgive my Attention Deficent Disorder! Anyway. I go in the kitchen and i give my mother a hug. she turns around and she gives me a smile.

"Well Good morning Son!" She said. "Now you know breakfast isn't done! I will call you once it is, okay? Why don't you go tend to your sister. She's kinda upset that you're leaving and you don't even know when you're coming back!"

I then decided to follow my mothers words, so i went to my sister and saw her in there watching TV in the living room, I sat next to her and then the punched me in the gut playfully.

"Come on bro, you can't be leaving me like this... it's not cool! how else is going to take care of me when i'm in need of protection of those guys?"

I look at her and laugh

"You have your weapon i gave you! That should be enough to hold you. i taught you how to use it, so what's the problem? Don't worry. I'll be back around the holidays and the seasons. All it is... is training! Like i said. I'll return.. Just take care of mom for me until i get back Will ya?"

She nods and then mom calls us... EPIC MEAL TIME!

NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM *BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP*

Anyway... time for me to continue the journey! After I ate breakfast... i started to pack up. At the time i didn't know what to pack when i was like... "Hmm... It's not much, but i gotta do wat i gotta do!" So then i look at all the things i'm taking and then... my bag is zipped up, and i'm all set! So many things i've been wanting to do a while, but it's kinda hopeless! Because as my father told me: 'u gotta be a fuckin man. You're wearing big boy 'draws' now' I never knew what the blue hell that meant, but it was funny as fuck!

Now... The Time Comes... It was time for me to say goodbye! A hard time it was. My mother... She cried... My Sister... she didn't do anything because she doesn't show that much affection or emotion for that matter! So i'm like... Fine! BE that Way! But one thing i learned about my sister... she never stops to amaze me! I walk outside with my stuff, put my things in the car, but before i do that! She comes out!

"Brother! BROTHER! Don't leave" She says while running to the car! I then turn around and then speak to her!

"Look sis! You can't be doing that! I understand i have to protect you, but remember... i'm not far away. You have my number, and you can always call me! So promise me that you'll call me! Okay?"

My sister nodding and then gives me a Hug and then speaks while letting go

"I love you"

"I love you too... Rose!"

I see her walk away and then i walk into the car. Now here's the thing, I care about my sister, and she NEVER cries! That's how you know... she's luvs her big brother! And I love her! And that's all that matters! Now i start the engine and then drive down the street! It didn't take but oh.. say... about a couple of hours. And then... There it was, The Training School that i wanted to be at oh so badly! But then... it was time for me to pull out the adulthood. I was becoming a man and all that shit! So i park the car and i enter the building and MAN! Was I in For a suprize! Now Normally there is nothing that could scare me, BUT SINCE WHEN DO BOYS WEAR LEATHER PANTS! OH MY GOD, I CAN SEE THEIR JUNKS... AND THEY WEREN'T PROUD ONES EITHER! Anyway, I decided to go to the front desk and that was where i registered, the front lady she wasn't good to look at either! Wench got a mole that really made me dry heave! Like, if you saw it... Hand to Bible, i thought it was waving at me! And i don't think her lips were doing her justice either! But anyway.. She then opens her mouth and her teeth, EWWWW! I need an Adult! She speaks

"Name?"

"Renzetti"

"Oh yes, Mr. Renzetti! We've been expecting you! Here are your things... welcome to shinra!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-show and tell**_

Shina, A place where everyone knew that you could be anyone! I thought i was going somewhere where no one knew where it was, but i was wrong! So then as i enter the place, I was in the entry zone! There was a conductor whom tried to teach us the basics to survival, but i wasn't listening! But he was very pungent... and a Dick!

"Welcome to Shina, your Ticket to becoming a soldier! My Name is Uriah! The person whom will tell you to become a great Solider! People are going to talk down on you, but then people will be under your sword. Today there are three D's that you will learn: Deliberation, Detecting, and Defense. Know your surroundings, Look around, and then Arm yourself"

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Crap we don't care about! Unless you want to be a war hero! So let's get to the good part! So he decided to test my strength! Welp! I couldn't deny it! So he decided to finish his lecture, and then become something that i didn't expect him to do... become a Teacher... and a Bad-ass!

"Alright everone," he began "It's time to do some scrimmage! uh... how about you? Renzetti! Versus... Kasome! Choose your weapon. And Stand to the front"

I start looking at them and it was kinda weird to me! So then the guy Kasome... started giving me a smirk and he picked out the staff! I chose the broadsword! Something i always practice with at home during my spare time! The boy and I walk to the center of the place and i look at him... he looks at me... Kasome Couldn't be more than 19 years old. I look at him and Smirk giving him an 'Are you Ready' look! So then i look at Uriah and then he speaks up

"Arm Yourself... BEGIN?"

The Wind starts to pick up, The sky starts to darken, and then thunder claps. Whatshisface and I Do battle! Get our dance on! I prepare my battle stance and then he starts to motion to me! Using his staff he tries to lunge at me... well that didn't work! I blocked the shot as he tries all he could to take me out! That didn't work either! We battle back to back to back, but then little did i know... did this little bugger here do the unthinkable! He signaled one of his Flunkies to put something out on the ground to have me trip and fall! But then i heard a voice

"Renzetti, Look out!"

I turn around and see the explosive and so i punch him in the gut with the hilt of my sword and then flip over him! and he falls over and get's hit with the explosive! Him being blinded i drop the sword. As he turns around I punch him with my right hand... Punch him with my Left hand... Next, i kick him in the gut. The boy falls to his knees I then give him a final blow and punch him in the face... Knockin him down on the ground. His face hits the puddle of mud! Uriah nods in affirmation! He then raises my hand and i'm happy!

"Your winner! Renzetti"

The Crowd goes wild as my hand was raised! I was sooooo excited! I won something by myself! But where did that voice come from? Oh well! *sigh* I do remember one thing though. Mother always told me... when something good happens, you always have a sore loser! as soon as Uriah leaves, The poor boy gets up from the beat down snaps his finger and 3 more guys surround me. I put my guard up and then he starts yelling.

"You Cheating bastard! I can't belive you beat me! No one Defeats Kasome (MEOW MEOW MEOW you don't care!)! And Now you have to deal with the rest of us! Let's Get em boys"

Now mind you... i'm shittin bricks! This ain't my type of fun! I felt like that poor fat kid thats about to get beaten for his lunch money. But.. Not today. Two Shadows leap over the class and then stand beside me! I didn't know them, but hell! it was for a fight! The Bullies attacked, and we held our ground. A Silver haired Boy, with a long sword took my left side, as the Red headed boy had a broadsword, he took my right side... I think it took about 96 seconds and then they were knocked out! So then Kasome was left by himself! As he sees his Friends being on the ground he starts to run! Uriah finally starts to show up and then he tried to break us up, but then he saw the two Young men Beside me! So then he signals them and gives them the okay and they walk me to the mess hall to get something to drink! I start speaking.

"Yo! Thanks alot for helping me out! I really needed it! Or else they would've ended my career here at soldier!"

The Guys laughed

"Not a bother!" Said the silver headed one! "It happens to the best of us! Kasome is the brother of a cheater, so then we expected no less!"

The Red-haired boy starts to speak

"Well... What you have to realize that in soldier you have to be careful of your surroundings. Come on, I mean it's Soldier! The three D's One of them is.. Detect! Remember that"

I nod and then turn to him

"I will remember that! Thanks Oh where are my manners! My name Is Renzetti! it's a pleasure to meet u."

"My name Is Genesis! Pleasure to meet you"

I look to the silver haired man...

"What's your name?"

"You can Call me... Sephiroth!"


	3. Chapter 3

After much Anticipation, Xigbar has finally made it to the Club!

This time... he looked different! More... Free... more... relaxed. He Entered the club with his hair out with length to his shoulders, wearing some Avaitor glasses, Linage black suit jacket with a Klax Design Black button up shirt! Black Levi Jeans with his trademarked Stacy Adams Casual shoes!

Poor Xigbar, he has never been able to wear something like this! So let's see what he can get himself into, He then heads to the bar getting his Cranberry and Vodka taking a sip of his "C.V. energy drink" and begins to think... Will anyone reconize him? He hopes not, so then he ponders to himself:

"That meditation was good! I needed it! I guess time will tell if i have a good time or no!"

But Then he senced some Trouble happening a group of people grabbed a ladies purse! Xigbar walks to them and speaks up

"Yo! That's not your's! Give it back?! Don't you guys have anything else to do?"

The Crazy thug laughed and pushed him!

"HA! This is none of your business... Do you know who i am?"

Xigbar Smirks as he takes off his Avaitors and places them in his pocket. He then replies

"No! But do you know who i am?"

The thugs looked at each other and then shakes their heads

"no!"

Xigbar Smiles

"GOOD!"

POW! Xigbar punches the thug in the face causing him to fall to the ground! The other thug swings for Xigbar and then Ducks, Tripping his feet causing the other person to fall! Xigbar takes the purse and then gives it to the lady! The young lady started smiling and kisses him on the cheek!

"Oh thank you good sir!"

Xigbar smiles!

"Not a problem my dear!"

As the Security of the club clears the thugs out, he then walks back to his drink and then laughs the bartender asks questions:

"What the hell happend?"

Xigbar smirks and sips his drink...

"This club holds up it's name... People are Green With ENVY"

After seeing the thugs leave the bar, Rose put her bow down, and undocked her arrow. She was close to killing the man in one shot until she saw just how impressive her brother was. She sighed. It was hard for her to find a man who she felt as if she could be in a stable relationship with, and it seemed as if the one who came close to it was her brother. Ah well, such was life. She sent Kratym and her arrows back to her room, and walked over to the bar, sitting next to Xigbar.

"Well, well, well! I must say, you do Old Man Raphael justice!"

Xigbar Looks and there she was. Looks like she was enrolled as well! So he hugged her and laughed!

"Yeah, i know! He would've had some fun with them... But i tell ya, no one should be going through that much like that Lady did!"

Rose Started nodding

"Yeah you're right. But Listen i'm going to head out to hang with the crew... i'll see you later"

Xigbar Nodded and walked outside

"Take it easy sis"

A moment in time where we think that all is lost, but the beauty of it is... there's always something that can help us get to where we need! Which leads to one of the greatest moments in the life of Xigbar Renzetti, Son of a great man! There's an old saying: 'Life is a gift, ACCEPT IT! No matter how Fucked up, or Depressing it is... Accept it!'

We See Xigbar pacing back and forth as he finished his training and then he is called to the intercom.

"Xigbar Renzetti, please come to the mail room! Xigbar Renzetti, Please report to the Mail room!"

Xigbar... Expecting mail... This is something we don't here! he then places a towel around his neck and walked to the mail room. He's never been here before. He turns the knob and walks in. all you hear are typing sounds and such. 3 Ladies working inside the place! He walks up to the front desk! Clears his throat! And Rings the bell! A Middle Aged Woman walks up to the desk!

"Name?"

"Renzetti?"

"Ah Yes... Mr. Renzetti! You have a letter here! Hope everything is alright!"

Xigbar Takes the letter and nods in gratitude

"Thank you Ma'am!"

Xigbar recieves the letter opens it up and then reads it! And Much to his attention... the worst has happend:

"My Darling Son,

The Worst has happend! Your father has been killed in the line of battle. There was a mark that someone left on his arm hopefully you can avenge him! I don't know what i am going to do with the rest of the estates! I'm sorry son! I may have to move with your aunt and her husband! Looks like the holidays will not be a good one! Call me Soon son!

Mother! "

He Dropped the letter, Walked to the corner, punches the wall and sees his knuckles bleeding! His father was murdered in cold blood! Who could've done such a thing! This was not right. Tears roll down his face and walks to his room! Wraps his arms with hand wraps he then picks up his sword heads to the simulator room. Black pants and no shirt showing his family emblem walks to the room with a tear running down his cheek! He arrived at the front of the simulator room and goes to the computer. Putting in a training code for the highest level. Damage... ON! The computer asks for Enemy DNA, and he scans the mark on his father's wound. And Just as he suspected... it was the black thorn! The Computer boots up the simulation as Xigbar walks in the middle. In sequence he closes his eyes! Clink! Doors lock so there is no one coming in... and no one getting out! The Simulation began to take place. The Time was Dark and Rainy A Small Quiet town... not for long! Men In All Black with ski masks and tribal marks on their heads circle around marius. He then clinches his fist and grabs his sword as he whispers.

"You murdered my father, and now i must figure how to kill you! Vaya con Dios! And May Yevin Take your soul!"

He Unleashes his blade and starts parrying against the members of the black thorn. Exchanging blows he is out numbered 5-1! So much anger... Rage... Hate... sadness... and Vengence inside his heart! He then performs the Qingping Stance As he lunges the sword in one of the men heart! Grunts as he Pushes it Further in the wound, Takes it out and then cuts the head of another. Cuts the arms of another one, and the legs of another! Blood on the face of Xigbar, a tear still run down his cheek as the tear clears a path of blood He walks, but then he heard something move... Slowly turns around and gets punched in the face causing him to FLY into a car. Xigbar gets up slowly coughing up blood. He looks up and then sees what it was that hit him! A Rouge Bastalion! The Muscle of the black thorn! The Bastalion grabs Xigbar and continues to punch him.

Xigbar bruised and broken uses his feet and kicks the Bastalion in the chest causing him to springboard off of him, but then the Bastalion Grabs his leg and slams him to the ground! The Rogue Picks up Xigbar and Smirks, but to his imagine, Xigbar balds up his fist and then grunts in pain. The Bastalion Grabs Xigbar sword and then Prepares to lunge Xigbar however... to his amazment, Xigbar catches the tip of the sword... Kicks the bastalion in the knees and Stabs him in the neck! The Muscle of the black thorn... has been defeated. He then Looks as the Bastalion falls to the ground! HE places his sword back into his sheath! And then Walks to the door... Anger... and Dispair has overcome him! Walks out of the simuation room! And Plays his Music player. Seven Devils by Florance and the machine play in his ear! He then heads outside to catch a deep breath. he grabs a seat sinks his head into his arms and cries...


End file.
